ipod drabble challenges
by CianMorgan
Summary: so its just a challenge to myself with ten drabbles with my favorite pairing from csi. they are based off my ipod music that happened to be playing im covering my butt with higher rating NEED BETA! RIGHT NOW IS UNBETAED


Drabbles for csi.

NEITHER THE MUSIC OR THE PAIRING IS MINE, I WISH GREG AND NICK WERE MINE BUT IM JUST PLAYING WITH THEM.

IPod challenge. I had to so do one.

Directions  
1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.

1. Papa don't preach – Madonna

Nick stood in front of his father. He had some thing important to deal with. Like telling his father that he was gay. "Dad. I love him and he loves me. And I want to marry him." Bill stokes just sat in his chair before sighing. "If that's what you want. I really can't stop you. I just hope you know it's going to be difficult. You know most of your friends won't support you." Nick just smiled and ran around the desk to his father. "Thank you daddy." He went and found Greg. "Greg. Marry me. My father gave us his blessing." Greg smiled. "Yes. There is no other word for it. Yes I will marry you. "

2. Who are you – the who

Greg stood at the door to the hospital and watched nick in the bed. 'Who are you now?' the burial had taken its toll on nick. Made him feel like he wasn't safe. It made Greg want to break every bone in the guys face. But he didn't. Nick turned to the door. "You just going to stay there all day? Or are you going to sit down?" and so Greg sat to be with his loved one.

3. Popular – wicked soundtrack

Greg was forced to tutor the high school quarter back. All because he had the best grades in history. Nick just smiled. Thinking that it would help make Greg feel easier. "Since you're helping me with my history. I've decided to help you get a girl. Hey I got a few you can practice with." Greg faintly grinned. 'Dude Do I look like I want to have a girlfriend????' but Greg just buried it and started going over what was on the test next week. And so the hours of tutoring nick gave Greg points about being popular and Greg had forced nick to learn some history. And so the weeks went on and Greg became popular but nick didn't like it then. He had no time with Greg. Girls hung on Greg. So finally nick snapped and pushed Greg into the door of Greg's home. (He had given Greg a ride home) "Mine" and he kissed Greg an inch from his life. Greg just smiled. "About time cowboy"

4. All shook up -Elvis Presley

Greg was dancing around in the lab to something that nick never thought that he would dance to. Greg wiggled his ass. And started belting out Elvis's all shook up. Nick thought that song suited what nick felt for Greg. He made him tremble and shake to the point of no return.

5. Teardrops on my guitar – Taylor swift.

Greg sat strumming the guitar and started singing softly. When he looked out into the crowd he smiled a wishful smile. H didn't notice nick sitting in the back just watching him sing his heart out. He was memorized by it. And he knew that he could never have him. And that made Greg sad. As the song finished Greg got up and left the stage. His turn at the mic was over.

6. Bring me to life- evanescence

Greg stood on the rooftop watching the cars come and go. 'One more step. And it will be all over. The only thing that I would have stayed for, is straight.' He took on last look over his shoulder and took a breath and stepped closer. A hand shot out and pulled him back. It was Greg. "Don't. You're the only like among the dead." And he pulled Greg into his embrace and held the man he loved. Nick gently placed a kiss on Greg's head. "Don't even leave me"

7. Strawberry wine denna carter

Nick worked in the felids of Greg sanders grandfathers' farm. He was working his way through college. They grew to start flirting and then came that one night. The night where they made love in the barn loft when the moon was full and heavy. They stayed like that for the rest summer. But eventually nick had to leave back to his college life. And Greg moved on to his. But for both boys there were fond moments that were shared that summer in the barn loft. And Greg smiles every time he thinks of the strawberry wine they use to drink. And he still sips it to remind himself of his first love.

take me or leave me – rent soundtrack from the movie

They were at it again. Greg was jealous. The blonde bimbo didn't know that it was his man that she was flirting with. He knew that while nick may flirt with her, he wasn't going home with her. That was his gift and only his gift. Finally he went over to nick and started interrupting the whole thing. "Hey nick. Its time to go see that movie you wanted to see." Nick smiled and nodded. But the blonde bimbo didn't get the hint. Greg had to use drastic measures. He whirled nick around and kissed him marking his property. When he let nick go the bimbo was gone. "Thank god." Nick just chuckled. "I love it when you get forceful."

broken – seether

Nick stood at the grave site. He was broken. He had nothing to live for. His life laid in the casket that was six feet down. Greg, he was dead. Complications from the lab explosion. Nick dropped to his knees and sobbed his heart out. Eventually some one, more like Hodges had taken him home. And nick started drinking, he sat on the tub side and held out the whiskey bottle. It was almost empty. And strangely comforting to the man. Nick sat there with tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes. He had nothing left. Broken both inside and outside. And so he took the broken razor that he hadn't throw out yet and drew it across the flesh of his wrist. And so they found him the next morning, his body finally at peace.

supermassive black hole muse (twilight soundtrack)

Greg just grinded against other body's on the dance floor. None really held his interest until he met his match. His name was nick. They danced the night away and then kept coming back for more. They were like yang and yang, different lifes and different friends that didn't understand the whole reason they couldn't keep away from each other, but they did. It was the trill of the hunt. And the pleasure afterwards that had them coming back.


End file.
